Octane
Octane is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It takes place in a sand-ravaged intersection in Las Vegas. Overview The map has a mix of all range situations, so all weapon types can be of use. The middle of the map provides the most medium-range combat, while the insides of buildings provide the bulk of close-range combat. The outer areas of buildings also provide some close-range combat, as well as a little bit of medium-range; fighting between the top of the diner and the top of the pawnshop will have lots of medium-range combat also. Jumping on the various buses, trucks and military vehicles offers multiple ways in getting into higher floors in buildings Left Section Contains *Four buildings - A pawnshop, diner, gas station and storage building *Dynamic gas station *Back alleyway This is one of the most heavily trafficked parts of the map. Pawn Shop and Diner Two ladders within buildings lead to the rooftop that offers a sniping position that overlooks the majority of the map. A small bridge connects the two structures and enemies will surely be guarding the ladders, so be careful when attempting to access the roof. Storage Building There is a long pathway that could be dangerous due to the long distance it's built. Long-range weapons such as sniper or marksman rifles are perfect to use here. There are two ways to enter the second floor of the building: outside, via ladder or a staircase inside the building Back Alleyway Not a lot of activity usually occurs in this area. It can be used as an alternative route and safe way to call in Care Packages or Killstreaks. Middle Section Contains *Buses, trucks and military vehicles *Free Care Package inside the truck trailer. This section connects the left and right section of the map. A lot of vehicles that can be utilize to get through windows and onto the roofs of buildings. Right Section Contains *Two buildings: a strip club and a motel Strip Club The strip club can be entered by either going inside the doorways or climbing up a truck jumping to the available hole in the wall. Motel The back of the motel is the Ghosts initial spawn point. There are two staircases leading at both sides of the corridors; underneath is a tunnel that serves as a pathway to the middle section; however, it may be guarded by another player. Inside, holes in the walls provide fast movement when navigating through rooms. The windows on the second floor of the motel are popular camping and sniping positions. Objective Locations Domination *A Flag - Behind the motel (Ghost spawn). Going prone covered by red ammunition crates may be a safer way. *B Flag - Inside truck trailer with dynamic breachable doors. Note: This is the same location where the free care package was in; it won't be inside in this game mode. *C Flag - Behind the Gas Store and Storage Building. There are no vehicles or container to protect one's self so crouching going prone is optional. It is guarded by a green metallic structure obscuring enemy sight. Search and Destroy/Search and Rescue *Bombsite A - Behind the gas station and the storage building (same place where the C Flag is located in Domination). *Bombsite B - Underneath the motel tunnel. Dynamics *A shipping container in the middle of the map; both doors can be blasted open with a breaching charge or an explosive to access a random Care Package inside. It will always contain a Support Pointstreak or an I.M.S. In Infected, Domination, Safeguard, and Gun Game the Care Package will not be there and both doors on the container will already be open. *Several walls on the roofs/second floors of buildings can be blown up to eliminate cover or provide lines of sight. **The pawnshop's "A" wall. **The diner's blue wall. *Damaging the gas pumps at the gas station will cause it to explode, and the roof will collapse on one side, crushing any player caught underneath it, providing cover for the car body shop building for the rest of the match. Gallery Octane loading screen CoDG.png Octane_environment_CODG.png|View of map Octane. Videos Call of Duty Ghosts - Hunted Game Mode Gameplay on Octane|Gameplay in Hunted. Trivia *This map was one of three featured in the Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer reveal. *The Eiffel Tower outside of the Paris Las Vegas hotel can be seen if the player goes into Free Spectating Mode or by looking into the distance in the space in between PINKIEEZ and the run-down bus. **There is also what looks like the Stratosphere Hotel and Casino out in the distance. This is easily see-able even without going into Free Spectating mode from the same spot as the Eiffel tower. *In the gas station behind the destructible gas pumps, there is a soda dispenser machine with one of its flavors called 'DERP', referencing the Internet catchphrase. **Furthermore, there are bottles in the gas station that have 'PORTER' labeled on them, referencing the Infinity Ward art designer; Jon Porter. **The pawnshop next to the gas station has a sign in the front, and the only letters remaining spell "PWN", a reference to the Internet term. *Some of the houses outside of the map have the phrase "DON'T OPEN : DEAD INSIDE" written on the doors. This is a reference to the popular television series "The Walking Dead". Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps